My sin is to love you - TodoDeku
by Dami.Ale
Summary: Los espíritus del bosque, seres del clan de la hechicería, Todoroki Shouto se enamorará de uno de estos seres


Todoroki se adentraba al bosque, no le parecía aterrador como al resto del pueblo, para él dicho lugar era magnífico, había paz y no tenía que lidiar con su estúpido padre; siempre hacía lo mismo, ir al bosque, acostarse en algún tronco y observar como el tiempo transcurría; excepto esa vez, tenía una razón para ir hacia ese bosque, una razón un tanto extraña a pesar de que él no creía en esas leyendas de los "espíritus del bosque". Ya no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado solo quería poder ver a esa increíble criatura que ya antes había avistado, ese ciervo de extraño color verde.

-¿Dónde estás? - Le preguntó al viento como si este fuesea responderle, aunque tenía claro que no sería así

El de cabello bicolor avanzó más, no tenía miedo y sabía perfectamente donde pisaba, se encontraba con diversos animales en el trayecto, pero ninguno poseía aquella característica extraña. No fue hasta que llegó al lago cuando vio un conejo verde, ¿acaso esa leyenda era cierta?, Todoroki se acercó sigilosamente, no tenía intenciones de matarlo, solo de atraparlo para poder verlo de cerca; más una traicionera rama se escuchó y el conejo escapó, saltó al río y Todoroki se acercó lo más rápido que pudo pero no alcanzó a ver nada más que un pez verde irse, ¿y el conejo?

-Debo estar volviéndome loco - Todoroki retrocedió y se alejó de ahí, dispuesto a irse a casa, pues aunque no lo hubiese notado antes, estaba más que claro que la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto y era hora de volver a su hogar, estaba seguro que su padre había llevado a otra muchacha a la casa para comprometerlo.

Como odiaba a su viejo, durante tanto tiempo lo entrenaba para ser el mejor cazador y siempre era cruel con él, lo detestaba con todo su ser, lo repudiaba; siempre que tocaba su cicatriz recordaba como su madre le había lanzado el agua hirviendo y terminó dejándole una marca para toda su vida; sin embargo el solo culpaba a su padre, no quería tener que lidiar con sus palabras y menos tener que ver a otra mujer que no se valoraba y aceptaba casarse con el primer millonario que se le presentara, porque eso era él, y lo odiaba, no tenía amigos por esa causa; lo único que buscaban las persona era su dinero y los efímeros "amigos" que tuvo terminaron alejándose cuando supieron que casi terminaba en la calle, recogiendo el estiércol del caballo, no fue hasta que su padre casó a su hermana, Todoroki Fuyumi, con el hijo mayor de la familia Iida, Iida Tensei, que logró salir de la bancarrota; lo único bueno de aquello fue saber que su hermana realmente quería a Tensei y viceversa, y no terminó siendo un relación violenta como la de su padre con su madre, porque si aquello volvía a repetirse, su viejo hubiera conocido la muerte de la peor manera.

[...]

-¡Quémenlos!, ¡merecen morir por tal crimen! - Escuchó unos gritos que parecían venir de la plaza del pueblo, Todoroki curioso se acercó y pudo ver como uno de sus compañeros era llevado a la hoguera - ¡La homosexualidad es penada!, ¡Odín no aceptaría nunca esta ofensa!

-¿Bakugo? - Todoroki se sorprendió al ver al compañero más amargado de su clase siendo llevado a latigazos hacia la hoguera, no creía posible que Bakugo fuera homosexual

-¡Malditos bastardos!, ¡creéis que amar es un pecado!, ¡malditas mierdas, el adulterio es lo peor que existe y aún así lo cometéis!, ¡la lujuria es vista aquí como si nada y me llamáis a mi pecador!, ¡púdranse, malditas escorias! - Esas palabras sorprendieron aún más a Todoroki, pues la palabra amor no existía en el vocabulario de Bakugo, ¿quién pudo manejar a tremenda bestia? - ¡Él no es del pueblo!, ¡no está sometido a nuestras leyes!, ¡déjenlo, malditas mierdas! - Todoroki estuvo a punto de irse hasta que vio a un chico pelirrojo siendo arrastrado, tenía golpes y heridas por todos lados, nunca lo había visto en el pueblo y resultaba extraño - ¡He dicho que lo suelten!

-¡Cállate maldito pecador!, ¡serás juzgado por la palabra de Odín! - El chico pelirrojo no parecía consciente, parecía muerto incluso, salvo porque aún podía mantenerse de pie

-¡Kirishima, despierta!, ¡imbécil abre los ojos!, ¡puedes huir de aquí, vete! - Gritaba Bakugo - ¡Cabello de mierda, responde! - Y efectivamente el pelirrojo abrió los ojos, no hizo nada más que sonreír

-Se burla de nuestras leyes, ¡quémenlos! - El pueblo empezaba a abuchear dicha palabra, y los primeros rastros de fuego aparecieron

-¡No merecen vivir, mátenlos! - También se podía escuchar otros gritos, cuando habían amarrado a Bakugo y a Kirishima el fuego se acercó al rubio, se disponían a prender la paja y la madera que se encontraban a los pies de Bakugo pero cuando el fuego empezaba a tocar la paja, Todoroki y el pueblo fueron testigos de la transformación que sufrió Kirishima

-No permitiré que mueras, Bakugo - El chico de cabello rojo se convirtió en una serpiente roja, logrando liberarse del amarre que lo sostenía, asustó al portador de la antorcha que iba a prenderle fuego a Bakugo y luego se transformó en un oso, se acercó a casi todo el pueblo haciéndolos huir despavoridos mientras gritaban y cuando la mayoría se hallaba lejos se volvió a convertir en un humano, pero cayó al suelo agotado; fue entonces que Todoroki no supo en que momento sus piernas reaccionaron, se cubrió el rostro con el primer pañuelo que encontró y corrió a ayudar a su compañero de clases y al extraño chico del cabello rojo, desató a Bakugo aprovechando la distracción y este corrió a socorrer a Kirishima

-¡Excediste tu poder, imbécil! - Bakugo cargó a Kirishima en su espalda y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al bosque

-¡Atrápenlos!, ¡tiene a un espíritu del bosque! - El jefe de la aldea gritó y muchos cazadores se reunieron para poder seguirlos

Todoroki siguió a Bakugo y lo ayudó con los cazadores que les pisaban los talones, ya no llevaba la cuenta de a cuantos había atravesado con su espada pero sabía que ya estaba manchada con la sangre de más de diez hombres, cuando terminó con el último que los seguía de cerca volteó para seguir corriendo y entonces divisó a lo lejos una cascada, indicándole así a donde ir a Bakugo, quien no se detuvo a discutir y solo obedeció, pasaron el tronco que unía las rocas y atravesaron la fría cortina de agua que caía, esperando a que nadie los haya visto cruzar o de lo contrario Todoroki tendría que volver a luchar y no estaba seguro de si rendiría más

-¡Kirishima!, ¡cabello de mierda, despierta! - Gritaba Bakugo

-Cállate, si nos encuentran nos matarán a los tres - Señaló Todoroki quien aún se cuestionaba el por qué había decidido ayudarlos

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda bastardo mitad y mitad - Soltó Bakugo sin ningún cuidado, pues no le importaba nada en ese momento que no sea que Kirishima despertase o que al menos dé alguna señal de vida

Todoroki iba a responderle pero entonces sintieron los pasos de la muchedumbre embravecida y decidieron callar ambos varones, y justo cuando creyeron que se encontraban seguros vieron como uno de los hombres más fuertes del pueblo cruzaba la cortina de agua

-¡Malditos bastardos!, ¡morirán por peca... - Pero no pudo continuar ya que el hombre cayó muerto enfrente de ellos, con una flecha atravesando su pecho, asustados e impresionadostrataron de ver quien había sido el responsable, pero la cortina de agua no ayudaba

-¡Kacchan! - Se escuchó del otro lado de la cascada - ¡Kiri! - Todoroki se sorprendió aún más al ver a un chico de cabello desordenado y de un color verde que goteaba a causa del agua que le había caído al pasar por la cascada - Llevémoslo donde Uraraka, ella puede ayudarlo

-¡Y dónde diablos está la cara redonda! - Todoroki seguía impactado viendo al chico peliverde

-Nose como llegaste aquí, Kirishima jamás te trajo por petición de Thosinori pero básicamente estás en la entrada de nuestro hogar, pasando estas rocas llegaremos a Uraraka, está esperándonos al otro lado - Todoroki tomó la muñeca del chico

-Eres tú, el ciervo que vi así como el conejo y el pez, todos del mismo color verde, como tu cabello; ¿quién eres?

-Mi...Midoriya - Contestó el más bajo casi en un susurro

-¡Malditos bastardos, ayúdenme ya! - Interrumpió Bakugo desesperado al ver que el "estupido Deku" no ayudaba

-¡Sí!, ayúdanos por favor - Pidió Midoriya a Todoroki, quien guardó su espada y ayudó a cargar a Kirishima junto a los otros dos

[...]

-¡Dónde has estado, Shoto!, ¡tu prometida estuvo esperándote durante toda la noche!, ¡y tú recien llegas, cuando falta poco para el amanecer ! - Todoroki sabía que esto pasaría, las horribles palabras de su progenitor era lo último con lo que quería lidiar

-No me molestes, viejo - Fue lo único que dijo de manera fría y cruda para luego dirigirse a su habitación

-¡Ella vendrá después, más te vale estar listo, Shoto! - Y tras las últimas palabras de su viejo cerró la puerta haciendo un poco de estruendo

-Maldito viejo, siempre arruinas mi vida - Todoroki se quitó lo pesado del cuerpo quedando solo con un pantalón y una camisa roja, se recostó en su cama y recordó todo lo que había pasado ese día - Al menos cumplirá su palabra, espero que el viejo no este planeando nada porque ni pienso quedarme para satisfacer sus estupidos intentos de compromiso

Todoroki cerró los ojos, esperando que las pocas horas que le quedaban de sueño pasaran rápido y así fue, el sol entraba por su ventana pero no le molestaba, al contrario, era agradable ser despertado por la naturaleza, pero todo se fue al pozo cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta.

-¡Shoto!, la señorita Yaoyorozu está aquí, alístate y sal a recibirla de forma adecuada

-Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme, viejo - Todoroki retiró las mantas que lo cubrían y pisó el frío suelo de su habitación y se vistió como siempre

-¡Bajas sin discutir, Shoto!, estaremos en el salón principal - Todoroki Enji era un hombre muy autoritario y la mayoría de las veces terminaba ganando la discusiones concurrentes con su hijo menor

-Maldito, viejo; espero que esto acabe rápido - Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió con rumbo al salón donde se supone se encontraba su supuesta prometida

No estaba con ánimos de tratar con nadie y menos con otra princesita delicada de esas a las que solo le importaban que tantos vestidos podía comprar el oro y la plata; llegó al salón y se sentó al lado de su madre, Todoroki Rei, a quien fue la única persona a la que le sonrió levemente, mientras que a los demás solo les brindó una reverencia en forma de respeto.

-Mis saludos familia Yaoyorozu, sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar - Todoroki no sonrió, mantuvo su semblante serio cosa que intimidaba a la familia Yaoyorozu

-El placer es nuestro Shoto, tu padre nos ha hablado maravillas de ti, nos ha contado del increible manejo de la espada que posees - Elogió la señora Yaoyorozu

-También nos ha comentado que manejas muy bien cualquier arma para cazador, como el arco y la flecha o incluso el hacha - Los elogios a Todoroki no le importaban ni si quiera prestaba atención, solo movía la cabeza asintiendo como en modo automático

-Mi hijo es muy humilde para admitir tantos elogios, pero sin duda alguna la señorita Momo es toda una dama, la elegancia y la belleza que posee no cabe duda que es de su madre - Enji al ver a su hijo inerte sin decir nada optó por elogiar a la señora Yaoyorozu, quien rio por el comentario y agradeció

-Querida, háblanos de tus talentos Momo, estoy segura que querrán saber más de ti - Comentó la madre de Momo

-No debería - Habló la menor de la familia Yaoyorozu

-No seas modesta hija, te encanta leer - Apoyó su padre

-Es cierto, los libros parecen cobrar su propia vida con cada página... - La muchacha hablaba, tenía una voz dulce y era hermosa a la vista de todos, era portadora de una belleza inigualable; o al menos eso pensaba la mayoría en el pueblo que conociese a Yaoyorozu Momo, pero para Todoroki Shoto era solo una chica más

El joven de cabellos bicolor solo hacía ademán de escuchar y mirarla aunque en realidad su mente se hallaba en otro lado; mientras la joven dama hablaba de uno de sus libros favoritos, Shoto llevaba perdido en el bosque de sus pensamientos una vez más, añorando que la mañana pasase rápido y le dé paso al atardecer para poder encontrarse de nuevo con Midoriya Izuku, aquel chico de lindas pecas y sonrisa contagiosa y sincera; Todoroki no sabía el por qué de sus ganas de volver a verlo, pero así se manifestaba, tanta era su emoción por volver a verlo que no se fijo cuando su padre lo llamaba

-Shoto, la familia Yaoyorozu ya se va, despídete de Momo de manera adecuada

-¿Ah?, hasta luego señorita Yaoyorozu, a sido un placer conocerla, si me disculpan debo ir a clase de equitación, con su permiso, me retiro - Y tal como ansiaba salir de ahí lo hizo, no mintió al decir que iba a clase de equitación así que la culpa no estaba para nada en su mente

-No parece querer comprometerse, Enji - Ante eso el hombre se negó, afirmando que Shoto había quedado encantado con Momo aún cuando estaba al tanto de que no era verdad, pero ya se encargaría de su hijo después, ahora lo importante era hacer los planes de unión para que su familia siguiese siendo más poderosa

[...]

-¿Lo esperarás? - La chica de cabello castaño daba color a las flores por las que pasaba

-Le di mi palabra, sabes bien que no fallaría nunca - Contestó el chico pecoso

-Para mi que no solo es por tu palabra - Ochaco soltó una leve risa, sabía bien que Midoriya albergaba algunos sentimientos por ese joven de cabello bicolor y pudo comprobarlo ya que su amigo pecoso se sonrojaba cada vez que le hacía una insinuación

-De...de que hablas, está más que claro que es por mi palabra, sabes bien que jamás rompería las reglas de Thosinori, y...y...y Todoroki jamás se fijaría en mi, así que... - Aquellos balbuceos solo hicieron que Ohaco soltara más risas, su lindo amigo se había enamorado y no lo quería reconocer, y su manera de esconderlo le ocasionaba mucha gracia

-Relájate Izuku, solito te pones en evidencia; aunque de todos modos era algo que ya había notado

-Crees que alguien más lo haya notado - Izuku soltó un suspiro, no iba a contradecir a su mejor amiga pues tenía toda la razón sin embargo aún le preocupaba que alguien más pudiese saber sobre el amor que sentía por el joven Todoroki

-La verdad no, pero de todos modos no es como si nosotros fuésemos unos salvajes como lo son los humanos, ellos no se tienen piedad ni entre ellos mismos, la verdad es que no les entiendo

-Los humanos pueden tener cosas buenas, aunque en cierto modo su hostilidad es lo que los llevará a la muerte, aún no me creo que hayan querido matar Kacchan solo por amar a Kiri, solo es un joven y es amor lo que siente, pero ellos lo ven como pecado - Midoriya aún recordaba a su amigo pelirrojo siendo atendido por las mujeres de su clan, pero que aún así no despertaba

-Pobre Katsuki, debe sentirse fatal, Eijiro es el único que hizo que sonriera de verdad, aunque no lo diga estoy segura de que lo extraña demasiado

-¿Cómo no iba hacerlo?, Kacchan tiene un carácter difícil pero aún así Kiri lo ama tal y como es, para mi es el amor más puro que he logrado ver en un humano - Izuku contaba aquello con los ojos iluminados y es que el siempre había soñado con vivir un amor puro y sincero solo que aún no llegaba la persona indicada

-Tú también vivirás un amor puro mi querido amigo, a lo mejor y ya llegó el indicado - Ochaco se fijó en que el sol empezaba a ocultarse y pudo distinguir entre los arbustos una cabellera rojiza y blanca - Bueno, es hora de irme, las plantas acuáticas del río no se cuidarán solas, adiós Izuku, suerte con tu amor - Izuku no comprendió lo que su amiga intentaba decirle, hasta que tuvo a Todoroki Shoto a unos cuantos metros de él

Shoto vio al chico pecoso a lo lejos, se veía inocente y frágil no pudo evitar sentir el calor en sus mejillas y el pulso se le había acelerado, estaba seguro de que su corazón podía ser escuchado por los animales que ahí se encontraban, sin embargo aquello era lo que menos le importaba, lo único que quería era llegar al espíritu de la fauna y poder pasar el resto de la noche conociéndolo y admirándolo, porque el joven bajito poseía una belleza inigualable para él, su piel clara como el mismo amanecer, sus ojos verdes cual esmeraldas preciosas, sus pequeñas pecas adorables que se pronunciaban cuando el carmín se asomaba por su pómulos, sus labios que se veían suaves y deseables, no lo había visto por mucho tiempo en su forma humana pero le era inevitable pensar que aquel joven era realmente atractivo, era malditamente atractivo.

-Ho...hola Shoto - Sintió su corazón dispararse al momento de escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por los labios de Midoriya

-Midoriya - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar - Cumpliste tu palabra

-Y...yo siempre cumplo mi palabra - Todoroki miró a Izuku de pies a cabeza, ¿de verdad ese lindo chico era un espíritu, perteneciente al clan de la hechicería?

-Ya veo, entonces muéstrame - Izuku no entendía a lo que refería

-¿Eh?

-Muéstrame el otro rostro del bosque, eres un espíritu de la fauna, debes conocer este bosque mejor que yo, enséñame aquello que los humanos desconocemos - Izuku comprendió al fin a lo que se refería cosa que le dejaba asombrado pues ningún humano hubiese querido desperdiciar su tiempo conociendo un bosque cuando podía cazar por los alrededores o simplemente quedarse en sus cabañas o villas

-¿Quieres que me vuelva tu guía? - Shoto asintió - Entonces sube - Shoto lo miró confundido, ¿en qué iba a subir?, pero antes de poder preguntarle pudo apreciar una leve brisa con hojas verdes envolver a Izuku, dejando a la vista ahora a un hermoso caballo verde

-Increíble - Susurró Todoroki, quien no pudo evitar sonreír levemente - Las leyendas son ciertas - Volvió a susurrar - ¿Puedo? - Todoroki tendía la mano hacia la cabeza del corcel, esperando que Izuku aceptara su cercanía para poder acariciarlo, pero el caballo no le respondió, simplemente acercó su propio rostro a la mano de Todoroki

Izuku al ser un caballo no podía comunicarse como un ser humano normal, pero su voz podía ser escuchada a través del pensamiento, al principio a Todoroki le pareció algo invasivo y extraño, hasta resultaba insoportable pero cuando se acostumbró lo tomó como si fuera lo más común, Izuku dejó que el chico con heterocromía lo montara para que así el camino fuese más sencillo y rápido, lo llevó por distintas partes del bosque le habló de sus amigos y de las otras criaturas que habitaban el bosque, describió el nacimiento de cada lugar y como sus amigos ayudaban a proteger al ecosistema; Shoto le prestaba toda la atención del mundo, la situación era totalmente diferente a la otra con la familia Yaoyorozu, no tenía que fingir estar interesado, era sincero en todo aspecto e incluso su semblante serio cambiaba a uno más relajado y lograba sonreír en algunas ocasiones, se detuvieron junto a un estanque donde había ranas que saltaban de piedra en piedra, era un panorama increíblemente hermoso, admirable.

-Esto es increíble - Izuku volvió a su cuerpo normal - Tú eres increíble - Las mejillas de Izuku se cubrieron de carmín

Los días y las noches pasaron, la amistad que mantenía el humano con el guardián de la fauna de aquel bosque se fortalecía, no había día que faltara a verlo ni día que no conociese más uno del otro; Izuku le mostró más de sus poderes e incluso le presentó a algunos de sus amigos como la divertida Uraraka, el simpático de Kirishima, quien ya se recuperaba con el pasar del tiempo, al serio de Tokoyami o a la centrada de Jirou, quien últimamente desparecía y nadie sabía porque; por otro lado Todoroki también le contó de sus compañeros y familia a Izuku, aunque lo último no le gustaba contarle a los demás, le contó sobre Bakugo, a quien al parecer ya conocía pues ahora vivía con ellos, le contó de Kaminari, o de Iida Tenya, a este último se le tenía estima pues compartía una relación política debido a su hermana; también le contó sobre cada uno de sus hermanos e incluso le propuso conocer su pueblo, cosa que Izuku aceptó con la condición de ir camuflado bajo la apariencia de sordomudo.

Las semanas pasaron y todo seguía igual, Todoroki conoció el cielo y las nubes gracias a que Izuku pudo transformarse en un dragón y lo llevó a conocer más allá de la tierra que pisaba, Todoroki también conoció más del mundo de Izuku, se reencontró con Bakugo a quién solo saludó de manera cortés, pues no tenía una buena relación con el chico explosivo, aprendió más de las leyendas e incluso aprendió a controlar algo de la magia que Jirou le enseñó; así como su amistad crecía también lo hacía sus sentimientos, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando su progenitor entró una noche a su habitación y le indicó que dentro de tres días se casaría con Yaoyorozu Momo y que no había manera de negarse; Todoroki le contó de aquello a Izuku e incluso por primera vez dejó que alguien lo viera llorar, se lamentaba completamente, odiaba su vida, odiaba a su progenitor, odiaba a su apellido, ese día a Izuku se le estrujó el corazón, no solo por el hecho de que el chico que amaba estaba prometido para otra mujer sino porque ver a su amado llorar de tristeza le partía el corazón enormemente, si algo deseaba Midoriya era que Shoto no sufriese y pensó que no decirle sus sentimientos sería lo mejor.

-No llores Shoto - El semialbino se sorprendió al escuchar como Izuku lo llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido - Los bellos ojos que tienes no deben ser opacados por lágrimas de tristeza, eres increíble Shoto y a lo mejor esa chica realmente puede hacerte feliz, no la juzgues todavía, puede llegar a ser la persona indicada para ti - Todoroki no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, la única persona que amaba era él, pero no parecía darse cuenta y ahora lo arrojaba a los brazos de otra mujer, sabía que no era su intención pero eso solo le rompía más el corazón

-Izuku... - Susurró el de heterocromía, al menos si iba a casarse y no podría estar nunca con la persona que realmente amaba, quería hacérselo saber, quizá no con palabras pero al menos si con acciones, Midoriya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que sintió los labios de Todoroki posarse sobre los suyos, estaban tibios a pesar de las frías corrientes de viento que soplaban y despeinaban amabas cabelleras, para Todoroki los labios de Izuku sabían a pura gloria, era incluso mucho mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado, tan suaves y dulces a la vez que inexpertos, aquello le hacía feliz pues no había nada mejor que saber que él era el primero en probar esos dulces labios que lo embriagaban, aquella noche ocurrió una de las más hermosas declaraciones de amor, con la promesa de amarse pase lo que pase, aún si lo que cometieran en el pueblo de Todoroki era visto como el pecado más grande del mundo.

[...]

-¡Shoto!, ¡más te vale estar listo ya!, ¡la ceremonia empezará pronto! - Enji era el nombre que más odiaba en el mundo, maldito sea su progenitor que no lo dejaba ser feliz

-¡Cállate, viejo!, ¡es por tu culpa que mi vida es una miseria! - Todoroki no quería saber nada del mundo que lo rodeaba solo quería ver a Izuku

-¡Silencio!, muchacho mal agradecido, es por mi que tienes la vida soñada de todo mun...

-¡Crees que esto es mi vida soñada, crees que lo material me ha importado alguna vez, al menos sabes mi pasatiempo preferido!, ¡estúpido, viejo, no sabes nada sobre mi!, ¡lo único que haces es arruinar mi vida y este compromiso es la prueba de tu egoísmo, lo único que te interesa es ser más poderoso aún cuando ya lo tienes casi todo! - Todoroki salió de su hogar, no estaba dispuesto a satisfacer a su progenitor con ese maldito matrimonio, no era por Yaoyorozu, la chica resultó ser sincera y amable, alguien increíble, pero Todoroki no podía amarla aunque lo intentase no resultaba posible, solo había una persona a la que pudo amar con todo su ser, y ese era Midoriya Izuku, el espíritu de la fauna del bosque

Todos esperaban el matrimonio del siglo pues las familias más poderosas se unirían por medio de sus hijos, Yaoyorozu si se había enamorado de Todoroki pero estaba al tanto de que no sucedía lo mismo con el chico de la cicatriz, estaba más que claro que solo la veía como una amiga y que su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más

La novia estaba lista para hacer su aparición y Todoroki estaba esperando en el altar, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Yaoyorozu Momo hacer su entrada, la joven sin duda era portadora de una gran belleza natural que despertaba envidia en la mayoría de los presentes, muchos deseaban estar en el lugar de Todoroki así como muchas anhelaban ser Yaoyorozu en aquel instante, la novia llegó al altar y en su delicado rostro había una deslumbrante sonrisa que al pasar el rato se fue apagando, pues Todoroki dejó a la vista su anillo de compromiso, lo tenía en su mano derecha cerrada en un puño; todos se preguntaban que sucedía en ese instante y la ira de Enji iba en aumento, su hijo lo estaba desafiando.

-Durante años - Shoto miró a su progenitor - He cumplido con cada una de las cosas que me has pedido, no tenía ni cinco años cuando me enseñaste a manejar una espada para matar a las criaturas del bosque, si no lo hacía bien un golpe de tu parte venía hacia mi, mi madre trataba de ayudarme, me defendía de tus brutales castigos pero ella pago el precio al hacerlo, la atormentaste también a ella que llegó a repudiar mi lado izquierdo y a lanzarme agua hirviendo, generando esta cicatriz que me acompañó gran parte de mi vida, aún así no la pude culpar pues el único responsable de mi sufrimiento fuiste tú; tantas lecciones para ser alguien mejor que los demás, equitación, violín, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, arco y flecha, flauta, hacha, estrategia, agilidad; para muchos aquello sería la vida soñada pero para mi fue un infierno, no pude tener un amigo que me acompañase, estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo y ni si quiera te acercabas a preguntar como había sido el día; ahora me usas como contrato solo para hacer crecer tu poderío, saciar tu codicia así como lo hiciste con Fuyumi, salvo por el hecho de que ella y Tensei si se aman de verdad, dime Enji, al menos sabes si yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amar - Las palabras de Todoroki salieron frías como el invierno, pero quemaban como las oscuras llamas del infierno

Todos eran espectadores de aquel enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo, muchos susurraban que era un pecador por ofender de tal manera a su padre pero aquello era lo último que le importaba, pues todo lo dicho anteriormente no era más que la verdad; Enji no sabía como responder, estaba tan lleno de ira pues sus planes de crecer se habían ido al carajo a causa de su hijo, quien seguía avanzando a paso lento hacia la salida.

-La familia Yaoyorozu estará mejor sola que con la familia Todoroki - Una vez más Shoto miró a su padre - No seré parte de tu plan para saciar tu codicia - El de heterocromía salió corriendo del lugar, con dirección al bosque

Adentrado en aquel lugar tranquilo pudo ver a su amado cerca del lago, estaba sentado mientras sollozaba, Shoto corrió hacia él y lo tomó del hombro, Izuku volteó y vio al chico semialbino parado en frente de él, se levantó de su lugar y lo abrazó, hundió su rostro en el pecho del más alto y dejó salir sus lágrimas, mientras que el más alto posaba su mano en la cabeza del pecoso.

-Los del pueblo llegarán en cualquier momento - Pronunció Izuku

-Entonces será mejor desparecer de aquí - El peliverde se separó lentamente del de cabello bicolor, lo miró a los ojos y sus rostros se acercaron, las respiraciones se mezclaban una vez más y ya se podía sentir el tacto de los labios ajenos, no tardaron en juntar sus labios y corresponderse uno al otro, era un beso suave y delicado pero la necesidad aumentaba y pronto se volvió un beso feroz y embravecido, lleno de deseo pero también amor, se separaron por la falta de aire y cuando ambos estuvieron dispuestos a juntar sus labios nuevamente un grito llamó la atención

-¡Shoto! - Era Enji, con una multitud a su atrás siendo espectadores del pecado cometido por los jóvenes

-¡Es el sordomudo de la otra vez! - Gritó un hombre que reconocía a la perfección a Midoriya

-¡Han cometido pecado!, ¡deben ser castigados! - Gritó otro hombre de aspecto fornido

-¡Deben ir a la hoguera! - Fue el último gritó que dio inicio a la cacería de los jóvenes, los perseguían por todo el bosque y justo en ese instante Shoto no llevaba su espada consigo

A causa de una flecha Todoroki había sido herido en una pierna y no podía seguir corriendo, Izuku cargó a Todoroki en su espalda y acto seguido aún siendo visto por todos la brisa con las hojas lo envolvió dejando a la vista un corcel verde, no perdió tiempo y emprendió a correr lo más rápido que pudo, logró sacar ventaja pero aún la muchedumbre los perseguía, tal vez hubiese logrado escapar de una vez por todas de no ser por la trampa para osos en la que cayo, al momento de relinchar Todoroki supo que algo no iba bien, se bajó como pudo del lomo de Izuku, se quitó la flecha y cubrió la herida con una parte de su traje; ignorando el dolor ayudó a su amado a liberarse de la trampa, aunque este no pudo mantener la transformación por más tiempo pues el dolor hacía que sus poderes disminuyeran en enorme cantidad, Todoroki escuchó a las personas del pueblo acercarse, tomó a Izuku entre sus brazos y lo llevó tras una roca enorme, cubrió su herida y le pidió que guardara silencio, ante esa situación solo había una manera de que alguno de los dos se salvase.

-No ...¡ah! - Izuku se quejó del dolor - Shoto, por favor, no lo hagas - Pidió con los ojos llorosos el más bajo

-Si no lo hago ambos moriremos, y tú debes vivir, debes cuidar de este bosque y a sus animales, no lo hagas difícil, amor - Shoto tenía razón pero Izuku se negaba a dejarlo, no quería perder al único ser que había amado

-Si te vas mi vida será un infierno, no quiero que te vallas, no me dejes, por favor - Suplicó una vez más Izuku, quien sin previo aviso tomó el rostro del heterocromático y le plantó un beso desesperado, Shoto no tardó en corresponder, y al ver que no tenía el valor de dejarlo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Por qué? - Susurró Todoroki - ¿por qué tiene que terminar así? - Volvió a susurrar

-A veces el amor es duro Shoto - Le contestó Izuku - El amor de unos es pecado para otros

-Y mi pecado... - Acarició el rostro suave del pecoso - Mi pecado es amarte - Shoto volvió a iniciar un beso, ya no le importaba morir en ese instante, solo quería sentir los labios de Izuku una última vez antes de irse de aquel mundo, escucharon los gritos de la multitud pero aún así no se separaron, unieron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos sin ninguna intención de soltarse, cada vez los gritos eran más y más cercanos, creyeron que su final había llegado, que su historia de amor ahí acababa, que ya no volverían verse; pero entonces sintieron que sus pies ya no tocaban la fría tierra del bosque.

Ambos se separaron y se fijaron que estaban siendo protegidos por una burbuja, lograron ver a un hombre rubio grande y musculoso que luchaba contra los humanos a capa y espada, no era el único pues también vieron a Uraraka, Tokoyami, Jirou, Kirishima e incluso a Bakugo, todos luchaban defendiéndolos a ellos, a la pareja que había cometido el _pecado_ de amar.

[...]

-¿Qué shushedió lego? - Preguntaba un niño de ojos heterócromos

-No lo sé, ahí acaba el libro, a lo mejor y las criaturas del bosque terminaron ganando - Explicó un adulto de ojos verdes

-¡Shi, ganamos! - Gritaba emocionado el pequeño niño

-Ya mi pequeño, es hora de salir - El adulto revolvió los cabellos grises del niño

-¿Vamos dode tía Otaco? - Preguntó

-Si, hoy conocerás a la bebé de Ochaco y... - Fue interrumpido

-Y conocerás al tío Tenya - Agregó otro adulto de cabello bicolor

-¡Papá! - Gritó emocionado el niño, mientras corría a los brazos de su padre

-Hola campeón, ¿te has portado bien? - El chico peliverde se acercó a su familia

-Shi, apa me contó una histoia mu lida - El de cabello bicolor miró al pecoso y le sonrió

-Puedes ir con Tokoyami y Asui, están esperando afuera para ir con Ochaco - Le indicó al pequeño

-¡Aiko! - El menor fue corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa, pues quería ver a su mejor amiga, hija de Tokoyami y Asui

-Así que... - El más alto se acercó al pecoso - Le contasté esa historia, Izuku

-Bueno... - Izuku se puso nervioso, la sonrisa de Shoto siempre le había encantado y en ese instante su amado no quitaba esa sonrisa que lo hacía derretirse - Aoki encontró el libro y quiso que se lo leyera

-Tranquilo, amor - Shoto acarició el rostro del ojiverde - Nuestra historia siempre me parecerá hermosa, sobre todo porque estás tú - Shoto acercó su rostro hacia el del más bajo

-Crees que los humanos lo recuerden, es decir, tu familia - Comentó Izuku a escasos centímetros de los labios de Shoto

-Es lo más probable, tal vez mi familia no lo vea como tal pero el resto solo verá que **_mi pecado es amarte _**\- El de cabello bicolor acortó la distancia que había entre él y su amado, saboreó una vez más los labios de Izuku, aquellos labios dulces que siempre le gustaba probar, una y otra vez

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
